Recordando
by silginny
Summary: Ginny recuerda como le conocio antes de tener su mismo destino...entren y dejen reviews!


No puedo creer que mi vida haya cambiado tanto desde que estaba en el colegio hasta ahora con 19 años. Yo era un chica normal y corriente con ilusiones y sueños. Cuando estaba en mi sexto curso seguía enamorada de harry potter y no puedo olvidarme que él me ignoraba, solo me veía como la hermanita pequeña de su mejor amigo, nada mas, mientras a mi se me rompía el corazón al verle con otras chicas.

Mi amiga hermione me decía que me olvidara de él, que él nunca podría llegar a sentir por mi lo que yo estaba sintiendo por él. Yo no quería hacerla caso, la preguntaba porque estaba tan segura de eso, que no creía que él pensara así, que algún día iba a cambiar la situación y yo seria la chica mas feliz del mundo.

Un día de repente me dijo que le gustaba y que quería salir conmigo, yo no lo podía creer, siempre me había ignorado y me estaba diciendo eso. No me lo podía creer, es mas cuando me dijo eso le pregunte que si era una broma pesada y que no se lo perdonaría pero no se cuando mire sus ojos sentí de alguna forma que no me estaba mintiendo, o creía eso porque las palabras de hermione resonaban en mi cabeza dándome a entender que valen mas las palabras de una amiga que de alguien que estés enamorada, por mas que lo quieras creer.

De todas formas en ese momento necesitaba creer en él porque toda mi vida había esperado ese momento.

Empezamos a salir, me sentía muy bien a su lado pero vivía engañada, con alguien que no me quería, solo jugaba conmigo, no se porque, tal vez porque se encontraba solo y necesitaba a alguien, o porque quería hacer sufrir a alguien como había sufrido el y yo era la elegida, de todas formas, lo consiguió, consiguió hacerme daño, hacerme sentir mal, humillada.

Por lo menos tuvo la dignidad de decirme lo que pasaba antes de que me enterara yo de otra forma. Me estaba engañando con la guarra de padma patil y que estaba enamorado de ella, que estaba saliendo conmigo solo porque sabia que yo estaba enamorada de él y no hacerme sufrir.

Aquello me que quedo como si me hubieran tirado un cubo de agua helada. Le grite que no me volviera a hablar en su vida y llorando me encerré en mi habitación.

Los días siguientes no quería hacer nada. Mis notas cada vez eran mas bajas.

Todo el colegio se reía de mi, en mi propia cara, no quería salir de mi habitación, solo hermione estaba a mi lado para apoyarme, solo ella, y poco a poco me fue dejando porque empezó a salir con mi hermano, en ese momento me encontré sola, indefensa.

Todo eso cambio cuando sin saber como conocí de verdad a alguien que no esperaba nunca que fuera a ser mi salvación y el hombre de mi vida. Un día en la solitaria biblioteca en la que solo estábamos yo y él, ese día, cambio mi vida, dio un giro completo a lo que tenia planeado. Cuando le conocí, a él, a draco malfoy.

Al principio cuando empecé a hablar con él no creía en sus palabras, aunque también había insultos porque no confiaba lo suficiente en él como para creerle y eso me llevaba a insultarle, también porque estaba muy mal y necesitaba desahogarme con alguien al que odiaba y me encontré con él, le aborrecía por todo el daño que había hecho a los que consideraba mi amigos.

Pero él fue paciente conmigo aunque al principio fue muy raro, pero como cada vez pasaba mas tiempo con él, termine por confiar en él.

El ser mas despreciable que podía existir me apoyaba, me consolaba, diciéndome que él no valía la pena, que no debía sufrir por él. No podía creer que el que antes fuera mi enemigo y de mi familia, ahora fuera el apoyo que sostenía mi vida. No podía entender como todo el año que había hecho él y ahora me estuviera aconsejando.

No lo puedo creer todavía.

Con los demás seguía igual de frío, de arrogante, hasta seguía insultando a la misma gente, haciéndola sufrir.

Pero conmigo era totalmente diferente, sus ojos mostraban esa calidez que sólo era para mi, que sólo yo podía sentir, el brillo de sus ojos al verme me hacia sentir que podía ser feliz, sus palabras me apoyaban diciéndome que solo debía hacer lo correcto enamorándome de alguien que mereciera la pena, que no sufriera por él, porque cuando te aman de verdad nunca te hacen sufrir pero antes de que llegara este momento sabes que vas a sufrir, te hacen ilusiones para que después te hundan.

Empezamos una bonita amistad. Nadie en el colegio lo podía creer, una weasley y un malfoy amigos, todos pensaban que era una broma pero al vernos hablar y reírnos supieron que era verdad, nadie nos hablaba, pensaban que era una traición hacer eso, tanto los de una parte como los de la otra.

Mi hermano ron no me hablaba, ni hermione, ni harry, bueno harry me daba igual no quería saber nada de el, pero me dolía que mi hermano y hermione no me hablasen porque a hermione la consideraba mi mejor amiga y a mi hermano lo había considerado desde siempre como un amigo en quien se podía confiar. Pero esto, ser amiga de su enemigo, lo traspasaba todo hasta la mas fuerte amistad o los lazos de sangre podrían romperse en segundos.

Pero me daba igual porque yo era feliz a su lado.

Mientras yo sentía cada vez algo mas fuerte por él, algo que traspasaba limites y barreras, lo mas fuerte que he podido sentir jamás por una persona.

Estaba enamorada de verdad, no de una mentira.

Un día sentados en el lago se lo dije, que estaba enamorada de él. El se quedó sin reaccionar y cuando ya me iba a levantar para irme porque estaba demasiado roja al no contestarme él me dijo:

yo también estoy enamorado de ti gin...

Y me dio el beso mas dulce que me han dado nunca, recuerdo ese momento como si lo estuviera viviendo en este mismo momento.

Entonces empezamos a salir y se enteraron nuestras familias. Nos prohibieron rotundamente que estuviéramos saliendo pero nosotros ignoramos sus advertencias.

Un día me llevo con su escoba a un hermoso acantilado que había a cinco kilómetros del colegio y pasamos allí la tarde mas bonita que podíamos imaginar. Cuando ya nos íbamos me dijo:

cuando me muera, me moriré aquí, no quiero morir en otro sitio que no sea este.

Y me sonrió.

Él me tendió su mano para vivir como me merezco y yo la acepté pensando en que ya había sufrido demasiado, que me tocaba a mi, que este era el momento que necesitaba para ser feliz de verdad, para siempre.

Pero estaba equivocada, muy equivocada.

No me refiero a que él me engañara, al contrario, me hizo muy feliz.

Pero no iba a vivir feliz para siempre a su lado.

Un mes después en el atardecer me llegó una carta de un lechuza negra como la noche. Había un trozo de pergamino.

_Ginny, mi pequeña ginny:_

_Te mando esto para decirte adiós, no aguanto lo que me esta pasando, toda esta presión me esta matando, no puedo aguantar mas._

_Solo puedo decirte que siempre te amaré, que siempre estaré contigo, en tu mente y en tu corazón._

_Te amo ginevra weasley._

_Siempre tuyo:_

_Draco Malfoy._

No sé como se me paso, tal vez fuera una intuición, pero cogí mi escoba y me fui al acantilado que me había enseñado.

Allí estaba, al borde del abismo, esperándome. Se acercaba lentamente mientras yo corría para abrazarle. Nos fundimos en un cálido abrazo, lleno de amor.

lo siento ginny pero sabes que llegaría este día y que no hay vuelta atrás-dijo el mirándola tiernamente.

no draco por favor no te tires por favor-dijo ginny empezando a llorar.

lo siento pequeña...-dijo él.

Ginny se aparto bruscamente y le apunto con su varita pero el también la estaba apuntando con la suya.

Impe…-empezo ginny.

Accio varita-dijo draco rápidamente. Tenía las dos en sus manos. Las lanzó lejos donde ella no las pudiera coger.

lo siento...-dijo y se tiró.

NOOO!draco!-dijo ginny en el borde del acantilado.

* * *

Ahora en este mismo momento, con 19 años, después de sufrir por su pérdida, he logrado comprender que yo sin él no puedo vivir.

Estoy en el borde del mismo acantilado, en la misma situación en que se encontraba él pero en esta ocasión no hay nadie que me salve.

No puedo vivir de el modo en que he estado viviendo estos 3 años, sola y recordándole a todas horas y sin nadie para apoyarme. No tengo ni idea como he soportado tanto tiempo este profundo dolor pero sé que en otro lugar tú me estas esperando y no puedo esperar más tiempo.

Y no me echare para atrás, no me arrepentiré.

Aquí estoy, en el mismo lugar que tu muerte, para reunirme contigo.

Para siempre.


End file.
